


We’re Doing It

by wheresthebeach



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 4hw poly ship, Bay tops all/becks top all but bay/char tops sash/sash tops no one, BayLynch, Charlynch - Freeform, Cute gays, Established Relationship, F/F, Multi, alpha top bayley, baysha, becksha, charley - Freeform, charsha, its the only right way, theyre gay your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 23:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheresthebeach/pseuds/wheresthebeach
Summary: The 4HW before and after their tag match on RAW. That’s really it. There’s not much plot just them being cute shits.





	We’re Doing It

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I’m baaack. Sorta I got super inspired to write again. Shout out to my gc friends, love y’all. Please enjoy this super fluffy piece. Honestly super sorry about any mistakes I edited this at like 2am

Sasha, Bayley, and Charlotte just arrived at the arena after exploring New York City for a few hours and all they wanted to do was find their girlfriend and show her all the pictures they took of them.

“This is a big arena, how are we going to know where she is?” Bayley sighed

“Catering, duh.” Charlotte and Sasha responded at the same time.

“Did you two just _duh_ me?” The brunette questions with an eyebrow raised.

“No.” The two girl answered simultaneously laughing at their girlfriend.

“Take a walk before I hit you both upside the head.” Bayley said playfully.

“Aww but I like it when you’re rough daddy.” The newly blue haired girl smirks tauntingly. Bayley lunges for her and Sasha takes off down the hallway giggling.

“She stresses me out. I need a drink.” She rubs at her temples.

Charlotte laughs and wraps herself around Bayley’s arm and lightly kisses her cheek. 

“You love her anyway though. Even through all the stress”

“Yeah, I love all my girls.” She raises the taller girls hand and places a few pecks to the back of it.

They make their way to catering where Sasha took off to. Once they got there they spotted their colorful haired girlfriends smiling at each other. Bayley let go of Charlotte’s hand and picked Becky up from behind tightly holding her waist. Becky’s hands went to rest on Bayley’s toned forearms.

“Hey Bay.” The girl in the air leaned her head back to rest on the slightly taller girls head. Bayley put her down gently and kissed her temple. 

“Hey champ, whatcha eating?” She curiously peaked over Becky’s shoulder.

“A new salad I found with quinoa in it.” She smiled and held up her fork for the smackdown women’s champion to take a bite. Bayley wrapped her lips around the utensil to try it.

“Hmm, it’s pretty good.” She said contently.

“Gross, it was gross that’s what it was.” Sasha scoffed and crossed her arms.

“You poor baby. Did the big bad vegetables hurt you?” Charlotte mocked and she grabbed onto Sasha’s face. 

“Do you want me to beat them up for you?” 

Sasha mushed Charlotte’s face away from her in a loving manner. “Ew go away.” 

“It’s okay Sash, we’ll protect you.” Becky teased her as she moved away from Bayley and trapped her small girlfriend in a hug. Her other two girlfriends joined in on the hug and cooed at, and teased Sasha.

“Oh. My. God. You are the _most_ annoying people I know. Get off me.” She fake struggles because in actuality she was really loving the affection and attention coming from the three people she loved the most. The three girls knew Sasha was just trying to put up an act for everyone else so they released her.

All together, Becky kissed her right cheek, Charlotte her left, and Bayley right on her forehead. A whispered “I love you” was breathed out from all of them.

“Stooooop.” Sasha blushed profusely and looked down.

Bayley coming to her rescue, as always, brought up their tag match later tonight. 

“You beautiful ladies ready to tear the house down tonight?” The ponytailed girl asks giddily, happy to be in the ring with all 3 of her loves at the same time.

“Hell yeah!” Charlotte enthusiastically exclaims.

“Of course. Still don’t know why we’re not the main event though.” Becky answered and Sasha nodded in agreement. 

“I don’t know either babe but we’re still gonna be the best match of the night. Easily.” Bayley tells her.

“Well duh.” Becky smirks.

“You- What is it with you three _duhing_ me today?” The Latina throws her hands into air rolling her eyes.

The three girls laugh at their girlfriends dramatic antics as they all go and find a private corner in the arena to go over spots of the match. They don’t want anyone to overhear them because they like to surprise their fellow coworkers. 

So maybe it took them a little while longer to actually go over their spots because Becky remembered that they said they took photos. She was gushing when they showed her a surprise video of them telling her they love her and blowing kisses at the camera. None of them minded it taking longer than they planned once they saw the smile their fiery headed girlfriend had on her face. 

•••

Monday Night RAW started a little bit ago and the four girls are getting prepared to do a quick segment before their match. Bayley chuckles to herself thinking about said segment.

“What’s up Bayls?” Sasha questions.

“Nothing. I just think it’s funny that we have to film two segments separately, yet we’re literally just gonna be in opposite corners of this room.”

“I wonder if any of the fans will notice that.” Charlotte lets out.

“Probably a few. Some of them are way too smart for their own good.” Becky laughs.

“True. They pay attention to such minuscule details.” Sasha responds.

Just then a camera man knocked on the door to inform them that it’s time to film. They let the guy in and went over a few points but they each had free reign to say whatever. Sasha and Bayley’s segment was going first. 

The camera turned on to them and they were being their usual lovey selves but with a little more bite. Becky and Charlotte were watching with proud smiles on their faces. Becky also may or may not have been making funny faces trying to get them to laugh and break character. 

“...take this to the ring and you can take _that_ to the **bank**.” They heard Sasha voice.

“Ooo.” Charlotte breathes out. “That was a good line. I felt that one.” 

“Our girls are so good.” Becky sighs proudly.

The Boss and Hug portion ended and the camera people inform Becky and Charlotte it’s their turn. The two on screen enemies get into the position to start their half of the segment. The camera turns on and they instantly snap into character. Becky doesn’t blink as she death stares Charlotte while taping her wrists extremely aggressively. Charlotte just fixes her robe but she was also pushing her chest out to tease Becky a little.

Bayley snorted. “Why is she staring at her like that?” 

“I don’t know. I don’t even think she’s blinked yet.”

“Look at Char, subtly pushing her chest out. She knows Becky’s weakness.” The taller girl pushed air out of her nose in an almost laugh.

“It’s working on me too.” Sasha's mouth curls into a smile. 

“Stop it perv.” Bayley nudges her jokingly. At that moment they call cut and Becky and Charlotte burst out into laughter. 

“That was so good guys!” Sasha exclaims.

“Bitch did you even blink? Like for real?” Bayley asks.

“What about you guys? _You can take that to the bank_? That was sick! Another classic one liner from _The Boss_ as per usual.” Charlotte happily jests.__

_ _“Ugh, we’re all super amazing.” Becky throws her arms around all of her girls. The crew members left the locker room and the girls all separated. _ _

_ _“I love you three so much. Coming back was so worth it.” Sasha sighs._ _

_ _“We’re so happy this was your final decision babe.” Becky says as she leans into Sasha._ _

_ _“It wasn’t the same without you love.” Bayley whispers._ _

_ _Instead of saying anything Charlotte just grabs Sasha’s cheeks and plants a hard but sweet kiss on her lips. She’d rather display her love and gratitude than find words that don’t even exist yet to try and describe it._ _

_ _“Alright enough of this mushy crap. Let's go tear the roof off Madison Square Garden.” Sasha grins widely._ _

_ _•••_ _

_ _The four girls were standing in gorilla doing their pre-match routines. All of them have their own things they like to do before they come together and do a group one. Becky likes to fifteen burpees, Bayley typically does twenty to twenty five crunches, Sasha will say a quick prayer and Charlotte enjoys some good stretching._ _

_ _Once they finish their individual routines they all stand in a circle and put their left hands together. They do this as to connect their _“Vena Amoris”_, or vein of love. The vein that’s commonly believed to run from the ring finger directly to the heart. It makes them all feel the most connected to each other before matches. _ _

_ _An executive tells them they have five minutes before Becky’s music is set to hit. They step back and hold each other’s hands._ _

_ _“We’ve got this.” Charlotte says confidently._ _

_ _“Let’s show these bitches why we should have main evented.” Sasha growls._ _

_ _“Fuck yeah. No ones gonna outshine us tonight. They can try but they won’t even come close.” Becky agrees._ _

_ _“Okay okay calm down you two.” The blue brand champion warns._ _

_ _“You can’t tell me what to do! I’m _The Man_. I take orders from no one.” Becky fires up. _ _

_ _“Relax Becky.” Charlotte rolls her eyes._ _

_ _“I don’t listen to people who aren’t as good as me. I don’t listen to nobody! I’m the best damn thing to ever happen to this business! Nobody is better than me! I’ll slap the heads off every last one of ya!” She keeps going. _ _

_ _Bayley quickly grips the back of the girls neck and looks into her eyes._ _

_ _“Yeah you better come back to earth real quick _Rebecca_. Cut that out right now.” Bayley pointedly stares._ _

_ _Becky all but melts at Bayley’s stern look and takes a deep breath. “I’m sorry guys. Sometimes I get too fired up.”_ _

_ _Sasha and Charlotte snicker at Becky instantly submitting to Bayley. They quickly change their attitude and turn their heads when Bayley shoots a glare their way._ _

_ _“Are you all done?” Bayley questions._ _

_ _“Yes Bay.” Charlotte states._ _

_ _“Yeah I’m done.” Becky looks around sheepishly._ _

_ _“Yes daddy.” Sasha starts mischievously. She gasps when Bayley roughly pulls her flush against her, pinning her arms behind her effectively trapping her in between her arms._ _

_ _“What did I tell you about acting up?” She growls in Sasha’s ear._ _

_ _“I- I um- you- uh-” The vibrant hair girl stutters out._ _

_ _“We’ll discuss this again later _princess_.” Bayley lowly says. She grips Sasha’s chin with one hand and leaves a rough lingering kiss that ends before Sasha has time to react and kiss back. Bayley takes a step back and turns to her other girls._ _

_ _“Thank you for being good.” Bayley praises Charlotte. _ _

_ _“You’re welcome.” Charlotte beams always happy to be the one who doesn’t make Bayley want to pull her hair out. She sees Sasha glare at her over Bayley’s shoulder and Charlotte just raises her eyebrow as if to say “it was your fault girl not mine”. _ _

_ _“Ready?” The brunette acts like nothing happened and gives both Becky and Charlotte sweet pecks right before Becky’s music hit._ _

_ _Becky quickly kisses Sasha’s cheek, who’s still a little stunned from being put in her in her place, nothing different from all the other times it’s been done, and goes out to the ring. Charlotte song hits and she does the same actions as Becky. A promo package plays recapping prior events and it gives Sasha enough time to snap out of it and recover. She looks up at Bayley who just has a smug smirk and her arms crossed. Her music hits and she goes out. Bayley’s theme hits last, and now they’re all out there. Let the games begin._ _

_ _•••_ _

_ _Charlotte hits Natural Selection on Bayley and the ref hits the three count. The crowd erupts in honor of a fantastic match. The girls make their way backstage. They all embraced in a tight sweaty hug._ _

_ _“Oh my god! That was awesome. You four never disappoint!” Hunter came up to them. They open their arms so he can join in on the hug._ _

_ _“I’m so proud of you all. You just got _This is Awesome_ chants in the _world's most famous arena_. Do you know how crazy that is?” He praised them. _ _

_ _“It’s insane! When was the last time a women’s match got that reaction in the _garden_?” Sasha gushed with tears filling her eyes. Hunter leaves them on their own so they celebrate with each other._ _

_ _Bayley getting hit with a sudden wave of emotions dropped to the floor crying. The girls seeing Bayley, who’s usually the most level-headed of them all when it comes to emotions, break down stuns them for a second. They swiftly crouch down to her level and wrap themselves around her from every direction._ _

_ _“Shh, it’s okay babe. We’ve got you.” Sasha soothes cradling her head to her chest. They all mumble words of endearment and encouragement to the girl until her cries subdue and she stands up._ _

_ _“I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me.” Bayley sniffles._ _

_ _“Hey do not apologize. The amount of times you’ve taken care of us when we’ve needed it. Let us take care of you.” Sasha wipes at her tag team partners tears._ _

_ _“Seriously, if I had a dime for every time you’ve comforted me I’d be freakin’ rich.” Becky wraps her arms around her from behind._ _

_ _“You are the string that tethers us three nutjobs to the ground. You always tell us that all of our emotions are valid no matter what. That goes for you too okay?” Charlotte preaches with a certain lightness. _ _

_ _“Okay. Thanks you three.” Bayley nods._ _

_ _“Always. Now, let’s go party!” Becky yells._ _

_ _“Let’s go get changed first ladies.” Bayley says much more cheery looking now._ _

_ _They start to make their way to their locker room when a producer says that they need Sasha and Becky to do two quick interviews. _ _

_ _“You two go ahead, go shower and get dressed. We’ll catch up.” Becky tells them. Just then the producer lets them know it’s going to take roughly five minutes to set everything up._ _

_ _“We’ll wait for you two.” Charlotte says._ _

_ _“No seriously you should go so we can leave here faster.” Sasha insists._ _

_ _“How about we wait with you until it’s all set up, then we’ll go. Sound good?” Bayley compromises. The other three nod their head agreeing that’s fair._ _

_ _The four horsewomen decided it would be cute to take photos, as if they don’t have enough, so that’s what they did. They took multiple on different phones. Charlotte eventually grabbed her phone and told the three others to make even cuter faces than they already have._ _

_ _“That’s not possible, but we will try.” Sasha tossed her hair back playfully._ _

_ _Bayley smacks her hand over Sasha’s mouth. “Enough talking for you. Save your voice for the interview, yeah?”_ _

_ _Becky laughs but it’s quickly cut short when Bayley repeats the action with her other hand to Becky._ _

_ _“Oh this is gold. Smile Bay.” Charlotte squeaks._ _

_ _“Your tongue has literally been in my mouth Becky, licking my hand is not gonna make me let go.” The girl in the middle quipped casually. _ _

_ _Sasha snorted so hard she accidentally spits on Bayley’s band. Charlotte nearly drops her phone from the shock and laughter. _ _

_ _“Okay ladies, we’re ready for you.” The random producers calls out for them._ _

_ _“Hey great match all of you. You guys killed it out there. Totally should’ve been the main event.” Cathy Kelley said as she gave all the girls a quick hug. She hugged Bayley last and it lasted longer than the others. They just assumed it was because Bayley was the most affectionate but Sasha didn’t like it one bit. _Cathy better take several steps back or I swear to god_ Sasha thought. She shared a look with Bayley and knew she wasn’t acting crazy on this one._ _

_ _“Thanks sister.” Charlotte smiles gratefully. She didn’t seem to notice the longer hug, if she did she didn’t let it show._ _

_ _Charlotte and Bayley gave Sasha and Becky each a chaste kiss before taking off to the locker room. Becky and Sasha made brief eye contact and knew what they had to do. _ _

_ _They cupped their hands around their mouths and screamed, “We love you!”_ _

_ _Bayley and Charlotte turned around and blew kisses at them and shook their heads in adoration. They turned around and continued the walk to their locker room to freshen up. _ _

_ _“What are we gonna do with them?” The blonde fondly asked._ _

_ _“Love them till the end of time.” Bayley says smoothly._ _

_ _“Sounds like a great plan. I’m in.” Charlotte laughs._ _

_ _“You’re part of that plan too.” Bayley looks at Charlotte lovingly. _ _

_ _“Oh god dork. Don’t look at me like that.” Charlotte blushes._ _

_ _“But I’m gonna love you till the end of time. My eyes struggle to adjust to the blinding beauty.” Bayley flirts._ _

_ _“Cut it out Romeo. We’re already together you don’t have to try so hard.” Charlotte rolls her eyes tenderly._ _

_ _“I’ll never stop trying.” Bayley kisses the pulse point on her wrist affectionately. _ _

_ _They arrive at the locker room and move around in comfortable silence arranging their things. They hop in the shower together and gently massage each other from their heads to their feet to work out any kinks from the match. Once the showers over they move to get dressed. Bayleys looking around for her hoodie to throw on when she turns and catches Charlotte sitting on the couch snuggled into it smiling at her. She doesn’t say anything and just grabs Becky’s knowing she wasn’t gonna wear it anyway. Bayley joins her on the couch letting Charlotte practically lay on top of her. She runs her fingers through the blonde locks while they wait for their girls to come back and get ready. Charlotte might have fallen asleep but Bayley didn’t mind, content to lay there for hours with the weight of her love pressed to her chest. So maybe she dozed off as well but it’s hard not to when life so _peaceful_. _ _

_ _•••_ _

_ _Becky and Sasha finally finished their interviews and were eager to get back to their girls. Becky threw her arm over Sasha’s shoulder and pulled her closer._ _

_ _“Why were you so snappy with Cathy babe?” She laughs._ _

_ _“Did you see how much longer she hugged Bayley? The nerve of her in front of us. Like we won’t rip her head off in an instant. I know she has a crush on Bayley but at least have a little respect.” Sasha mutters._ _

_ _“I know right? I’m glad we feel the same about that. Like who does she think she is? It’s not a secret we’re together and she’s just gonna tightly hug a sweaty Bayley? That little snake.” Becky teases but Sasha doesn’t pick up the sarcasm. _ _

_ _“Exactly! I think we should go teach her a lesson like right now. Let’s go Becks.” Sasha moves away from Becky’s grip. _ _

_ _“Whoa there Sash, we’ve both already had Bayley put us in our places today, you especially. If we do something now we’re both gonna be on the couch for a week and Charlotte’s gonna get all the attention. I don’t know about you but I’m not down with that. Plus she doesn’t have a crush on Bay.” Becky grabs Sasha back into her grip._ _

_ _“Yes she does! You know what it doesn’t matter. I’m not letting anyone get away with thinking they have a shot with my girl. You clearly don’t care, so why don’t you just go back to the locker room and I’ll woman up and handle this on my own.” She breaks the grip once again and starts moving back towards the direction to where the interviewer went._ _

_ _“_**Sasha**_.” Becky sharply lets out. Sasha hesitates at Becky’s tone but doesn’t stop fully. “If you don’t turn your ass around right now and fix your attitude, you’re on the couch by yourself from myself _and_ Bayley. We’ll keep Charlotte in check too until we see fit.” _ _

_ _“Whatever Becky. You just don’t get it.” She rolled her eyes but turned and walked towards the locker instead, not paying attention to the mumbling coming from her girlfriend._ _

_ _Sasha speed walks into the locker room and slams the door shut inevitably waking up Bayley and Charlotte. They jump off the couch at the sudden noise._ _

_ _“What- what’s wrong?” Charlotte wipes at her eyes._ _

_ _“Leave me alone.” Sasha snaps. Bayley goes to say something when Becky barges into the room._ _

_ _“If you ever walk away from me like that again, I swear to god Sasha I’ll-” Becky starts._ _

_ _“You’ll what Becky? Put me on the couch and tell the only other three people I love to ignore me? Is that what you’ll do Rebecca?” Sasha angrily sniffles. _ _

_ _“Maybe! It might teach you to cool that ridiculous little attitude of yours!” Becky throws her hands up. _ _

_ _“Guys both of you calm down. You were fine when we left you what happened?” Charlotte ask gently._ _

_ _“Sasha’s acting like an entitled jealous bit-” Becky goes to say._ _

_ _“Hey! You better not complete that sentence. We don’t talk to each other that way so you better rethink what you were about to say.” Bayley affirms. _ _

_ _“She’s so god damn frustrating.” Becky says._ _

_ _“I get that. You are too, but talk to her about it don’t come in here all guns ablazing yelling at her.” The calm-headed girl explains._ _

_ _“You _always_ take her side!” Becky argues._ _

_ _“It’s because I’m always right!” Sasha yells back._ _

_ _“I’m not taking anyone’s side, and I’m this close to losing it so you two better sit the hell down right now and tell me what happened. Charlotte sit in between them please.” Bayley orders._ _

_ _The three of them sit down and Becky begins to explain what went down in the hallway and how Sasha was acting. _ _

_ _“She was being stupid. There’s no need for her to get like that.” The redhead releases. _ _

_ _“Wow what ever happened to _all emotions are valid_ or does that matter for everyone else but me?” Sasha sighs sadly still sniffling._ _

_ _“Come here you.” Bayley opens her arms and Sasha stands up and walks into them._ _

_ _“Stop babying her oh my god.” Becky rolls her eyes._ _

_ _“She’s right in this situation Becky. Cathy does have a crush on me so Sasha getting upset at her flirting is not unwarranted. Wanting to fight her however is not okay Sash.” Bayley points out. Sasha nods to convey she understands. _ _

_ _Becky’s mouth opens and closes in confusion. “What do you mean she has a crush on you? Why didn’t you tell us this?”_ _

_ _“I literally said it in the hallway.” Sasha grumbles into Bayley’s chest. Bayley swipes lightly at her butt as a warning._ _

_ _“I knew about it.” Charlotte speaks up next._ _

_ _“So everyone knew _but_ me? Cool. Real cool.” Becky gets annoyed._ _

_ _“I did tell you. You just don’t listen half the time.” Bayley glares._ _

_ _“I- oh.” Becky shrinks back. _ _

_ _“Listen,” she puts some distance between her and Sasha, “I love you both so much. You are both the _most_ stubborn, hard-headed people I know. You both have the tendency to start arguing right out of the gate instead of thinking for a few seconds before.” _ _

_ _Becky comes up behind Sasha and wraps her arms over her shoulder from behind. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said some of the things I said. You are the love of my life and I never want you to think I don’t care about you or your feelings. I’m just dumb and I have a big mouth.”_ _

_ _“Yeah you do. But I’m sorry too, instead of going to take off and fight I should’ve just spoke about my feelings instead of getting snippy. I love you too.” Sasha turned in Becky’s arms and looked into her eyes. _ _

_ _“Wanna go beat up Cathy?” Becky smirks. Sasha nods her slyly._ _

_ _“Absolutely not. You two, shower and get dressed. I would like to get out of this arena at some point.” Bayley laughs. Charlotte agrees with her statement._ _

_ _“Fine. C’mon love let’s go get clean.” Becky winks._ _

_ _“Please don’t take that long, I’m a little tired and I have smackdown promotion stuff tomorrow morning.” Charlotte pleads._ _

_ _“We won’t. Promise.” Sasha steps on her tippy toes to press a kiss to Charlotte’s lip. Charlotte reciprocates but pulls back when Sasha winces._ _

_ _“You alright?” Charlotte examines Sasha’s face._ _

_ _“I think so, my nose hurts a little though.” Sasha responds._ _

_ _“Pain level on a scale from one to ten, go.” Becky fires out._ _

_ _“Like a four. It’s not that serious.” The girl in question replies._ _

_ _“So it’s actually like an eight.” Bayley speaks._ _

_ _“No it’s not.” She counters._ _

_ _“Babe, we know you better than you know yourself. You don’t like to admit your pain cause you think it makes you look weak. It doesn’t I promise.” Bayley informs softly._ _

_ _Sighing gently Sasha gives in. “Okay you’re right it kinda hurts a lot but it’s fine, I’ll shower and we can go to the hotel and ice it.”_ _

_ _“You should get it checked by the trainers.” Becky lightly intervenes._ _

_ _“Charlotte wants to leave soon so I’ll be fine.” She answers._ _

_ _“I said I want to leave cause I didn’t wanna wait while you and Becky have sex in the shower, waiting for you to get a possible injury checked out is way more important than sleep. Go shower and change and then get checked out. Please? If not for yourself then do it for us yeah?” Charlotte begs._ _

_ _“Yeah okay. For you guys.” She relents. All three girls give her a light kiss right between the eyebrows in thanks._ _

_ _Sasha and Becky undress and make their way to the shower. Bayley and Charlotte decided to pack up their girlfriends stuff so they don’t have to do it when they’re done. Bayley at one point ordered Chinese food for all of them. An arrangement of all things including vegetarian options for Becky. She set it so the delivery will arrive in an hour at the hotel their staying at and they can just grab it at the front desk. She ordered enough so they could have leftovers for tomorrow night after smackdown as well. About fifteen minutes later Becky and Sasha emerged from the showers all dried off. It took them about another five minutes to get dressed and then they were ready to see the trainer for Sasha. _ _

_ _“Alright let’s get this over with.” She sighs. Becky and Bayley grab all the bags while Charlotte grabs Sasha’s hand. They leave the room and make their way to the trainers. _ _

_ _•••_ _

_ _They’re sitting in the room anxiously waiting for the trainer to come back with the x-rays they took. Becky and Bayley are standing off the side but not too far so Sasha can them if she needs. Sasha had Charlotte sit right next to her and hold her hand the entire time. She leans her head onto Charlotte’s chest. _ _

_ _“It’s gonna be alright babe. There’s no concussion so if there is anything it’s just a broken nose and that means nothing in this business.” The blonde reassures her._ _

_ _“I know it doesn’t make it suck any less though.” She admits. _ _

_ _They talk amongst themselves about what was said in the interviews Sasha and Becky did and they talk about each of their favorite parts of their match tonight. They also talk about what Charlotte has to do tomorrow for press and how excited they are for their matches against each other on Sunday._ _

_ _“Are you stoked for your chronicle to be realized Saturday Sash?” Bayley asks._ _

_ _“Yeah I am. It’s a nice treat for the fans who’ve stuck by me through everything.” She smiles softly. “Now we just need wwe to step up their game and release something about you. It’s not fair that they haven’t done anything yet.”_ _

_ _“Don’t worry about me. I’m fine without all that stuff.” Bayley shrugs indifferently._ _

_ _“We’ll always worry about you. Just cause you say you don’t mind doesn’t mean we don’t know you actually care a little bit. And you should, you’re the first grand slam champion. You’ve held this division on your back and have been the workhorse for years. Hell when was the last time you even took time off? You deserve it more than anybody.” Becky squeezes Bayley’s hand tightly. _ _

_ _“My time will come my loves. It always does.” Bayley responds._ _

_ _“It should’ve been here already.” The injured girl utters under her breath. Bayley shoots her a grateful smile just as the doctor opens the door to tell them the results. _ _

_ _“Okay so it is a broken nose, but it’s a clean break so no need to reset it or anything. It should heal in about two to three weeks. You got lucky with no bruising or swelling so you don’t have to worry about that. Let’s see here, you’re cleared to wrestle which is always good. Just try not to hit it again on Sunday but if it happens, it happens. Come back and we’ll check you out again. Sound good?” The doctor rambles out._ _

_ _“Yeah sounds good thanks doc.” Sasha appreciatively sighs. The doctor bids them goodbye and the girls get ready to leave. _ _

_ _Charlotte gets up off the bench first and she feels a tug on her hand. She turns and Sasha pulls her in between her thighs and wraps her legs around her waist and arms around her neck. Charlotte easily knowing what she wants just picks up her tiny girlfriends around her midsection. _ _

_ _The two women’s champions share a smile and grab the bags again for their girls. They both know Sasha clings to Charlotte the most whenever she has the slightest injury. The same way Charlotte clings to Bayley, Bayley attaches to Becky, and Becky usually goes to Sasha. It’s just part of their dynamics. They make their way out to their rental car and Becky offers to drive even though she doesn’t usually like to. She knows though that Bayley is kinda tired and Sasha needs Charlotte to focus all her attention on her. It’s not a far drive to the hotel so she’ll do it this time. Everyone gets in the car and buckles up before Becky takes off out of the parking lot to where they are staying the next two nights._ _

_ _•••_ _

_ _Becky pulls into the hotel parking lot about 10 minutes later. They agreed to stay at a hotel a little further from the arena so they could avoid running into weird fans that scout the hotels for the wrestlers. They exit the car and this time Charlotte and Sasha grab the bags for their girlfriends._ _

_ _“I’m hungry.” Becky whines._ _

_ _“I order Chinese food when you were in the shower. It should be at the front desk.” Bayley tells her._ _

_ _“Really? You’re the best.” Becky does a little happy dance._ _

_ _They walk in and Bayley goes to the desk to check in and grab the room key. She gives the lady all the information at the front desk and asked for the food she had delivered. The worker double checks all the information and hand over the keys and the food. She tells her have a good night and Bayley walks back to her girls._ _

_ _“Alright hop on sleeping beauty.” Becky crouches down for Bayley to jump on her back. _ _

_ _“What? No becks I’ll walk it’s fine.” She tells her._ _

_ _“Humor me. I know you’re tired and you’ve put up with our shit all day today. Let me take care of you.” Becky pleads._ _

_ _“Alright if you’re sure.” Bayley climbs onto her back and Becky wraps her arms under her thighs securing her there. _ _

_ _They make their way to their room and Becky sets Bayley down on the large sectional and instructs her not to move. Bayley chuckles and tells her she won’t. She took the food from her and wandered off to the kitchen._ _

_ _Sasha and Charlotte went and dropped the bags with clothes off in the bedroom and came back out with the bags that contained snacks and liquids to the kitchen to help Becky. They each set up their own plates, Sasha setting up Bayley’s as well because she was done first. She carried both plates to the living room and handed off Bayley’s to her and sat down on her right side. _ _

_ _Charlotte came out of the kitchen. “What do you guys want to drink?”_ _

_ _“I’ll just have a water babe. Thanks.” Bayley answers._ _

_ _“Can I have an iced tea?” Sasha asks. Charlotte nods and leaves to get their drinks. Becky comes in with their drink and hands them to them. She goes back into the kitchen to grab her plate and drink. _ _

_ _Charlotte comes out carrying both plates and Becky shortly after with a glass of wine and a cup of tea. She places everything down on the table and goes to hook up the Amazon firestick they bring with them when they travel. Charlotte moves to sit on Sasha’s right and Becky sits on Bayley’s left. Sasha props her feet up into the coffee table and smiles softly when Bayley rests her head on her shoulder. _ _

_ _They all settle in and get ready to watch their match over. It’s something they do with all of their matches. They like to watch spots that they didn’t see when they were actually in the match. Charlotte kisses Sasha’s temple when they watch the move that broke her nose. They smile when they hear the crowds interest. The four lovers chat happily about how good they feel after the match and then they move on to watch a random movie on Netflix. _ _

_ _At some point Bayley fell asleep first and kind of went dead weight on Sasha’s arm. Becky takes all the garbage and throws it out while Charlotte grabs the leftover food and takes it to the fridge. Sasha gently picks up Bayley and carries her to the bedroom. Sasha goes to put her down and go help her other two girlfriends tidy up but Bayley holds onto her subconsciously and pulls her down to the bed. Sasha complies pretty quickly cause she’s tired as well and one of her favorite things is Bayley gripping on to her like a lifeline. It makes her feel so warm inside because she’s usually the little spoon so when she gets the chance to hold one of her girlfriends she jumps at the opportunity. She soon succumbs to the warmth of her girlfriend and falls asleep shortly after. _ _

_ _Becky and Charlotte quietly walk into the bedroom as to not wake Bayley up, come to find Sasha also in a deep slumber. They smile at each other and join their girls in the bed. They lean over and press soft kisses onto the former tag champions heads and share a soft kiss themselves. The girls don’t have specific sleeping orders, they usually just lay in whatever way they feel like that night, so Becky climbs in behind Sasha and Charlotte behind Bayley. Whispered good nights and soft I love yous are exchanged before both Charlotte and Becky fall into a deep sleep. _ _

_ _The four women all went to sleep excited for what they were about to contribute to women’s wrestling. They were nervous that they wouldn’t live up to hype but also knew deep down they were the perfect people to elevate women’s wrestling once again. They couldn’t wait for the matches and promos to come. Ready to make women’s wrestling cool and put it on the map._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr @bayleyschild if you wanna see me thirst over the 4hw like 95% of the time. Leave a comment if you want. Peace.


End file.
